


Doll Hairs

by Chasyn



Series: Next [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drag Queens, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Doll Hairs by Todrick Hall
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Doll Hairs

Zach walked into the club, slouching a bit as he moved through the crowd. He'd never been in that kind of club before. Hell, growing up, he was certain his dad would kill him for stepping in such a place! The music was thumping, lights were flashing, and he swore there was glitter in the air. He swallowed nervously and walked deeper into the club.

There was a stage in the center and one of the largest women he'd ever seen was on stage. She had to be at least six foot tall, if not more, and the ridiculously high heels she had on made her look even taller. She had long blond hair, tied back in a slick ponytail. She was covered in glitter, sequins, and jewelry. She flipped her hair animatedly and spun around. "No I won't play no games about my doll hairs." She sang along to the song.

Except… she wasn't really singing along. Lipsyncing! That's what it was called. She… he? Zach wasn't completely sure what to call him or her. It was a drag club! What a weird place for Owen to ask him to meet him. Or maybe not. It wasn't exactly Zach's scene. But that was mostly due to the fear growing up. He bit his lip as he looked around, wishing Owen would show up already.

The music cut out and a voice came over the speaker. "Everyone, give a round of applause for one of our favorite dancers, Ophelia Goodbody."

The crowd erupted in applause and Zach looked back at the stage. Ophelia Goodbody, what a name, was waving to the crowd. She smiled widely and moved to the center of the stage. She spoke and her real voice came over her microphone. "Thanks, my darlings."

Zach's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Ophelia's eyes narrowed for a moment and then she waved again, looking right at Zach. "Hey! Zach! You made it! Hang on, I'll be off in a minute. I have one more song to do."


End file.
